


Interrogation

by bluehawthorn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Chains, Dubious Consent, Dungeon Sex, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), F/M, Fem!Legolas has her way with the Durins, Female Legolas, Interrogation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirkwood, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Legolas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, fem!Legolas, gender and sex swap, incest (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehawthorn/pseuds/bluehawthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas’ father asks for her help in getting answers from the dwarves while they are imprisoned in Mirkwood. She gladly obeys, focusing her unconventional methods on Erebor’s two princes and their leader Thorin Oakenshield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit sorry-not sorry for this one.

Legolas' father has asked for her help in interrogating their "guests". 

When she arrived at his throne room, his face was pinched with frustration and she could feel his anger radiating off him as he paced before her. He ordered her to work them for information, wanting to know why they were in his lands and what the ultimate goal of their journey was.

Although she had some sympathy for the dwarves, she was happy to obey her father in this. She is a guard and soldier of the Woodland Realm after all and sworn to protect it however she must.

Thranduil did not specify how she should question them, only that he wanted answers. He no doubt knew that she would be creative in her methods. She has her own ways of getting information, ones that Thranduil is wise enough not to ask about too closely. 

Ones that were usually very effective. 

She has learned that other warriors can withstand fear and violence, often to a point at which they get messy...or deadly. And although she could have broken some of Thorin Oakenshield's company easily enough, she did not like to target the weak. 

Nor would Thranduil want her to. No matter what people said of him, Thranduil was no monster. She knew he would prefer to simply wait the dwarves out rather than target the weak or hurt the strong as much as would be required. He would, if necessary, imprison them as long as it took for them to give him the answers he sought.

Her father was a patient man. She knew he had simply asked her to step in to see if she could expedite the process. He knew she had special talents. People talked to her.

Because here is what else she had learned: What most warriors couldn't resist was seduction and pleasure. They were trained to withstand hardship and deprivation, but bring sex into the equation and their ability to resist interrogation was greatly compromised. 

She began with the two princes, assuming that they would know more than most of the dwarves and be easier to manipulate than their uncle. She had them taken to a larger cell away from the others. Here she came and went from them, bringing their food and water, lingering longer each time. 

Each time she came she dismissed the guards who watched them at all other times. She asked the two young dwarves questions that were seemingly benign at first, let them believe that she was fascinated by their difference, drawn to their shared royalty, interested in everything about them. Which was not entirely untrue.

This was one of her skills: she could connect with what there was to be desired in just about anyone. She could cultivate desire in herself the way others prepared food or worked in metals. She had learned to let that desire enthral its object. 

Because it was real, they sensed it and responded. Men loved the attention and attraction of a beautiful woman, whether human, dwarf or elf. Merely play-acting it would not have gotten her so far.

It was easy with these two. They were pretty and clever, youthful and brash...yet also focused and well trained. 

She had them sit next to one another along the wall where a stone bench ran along both sides. She flattered them, plied them with flirtation and glancing touches. She had the most succulent of their ripe fruit and berries brought and fed them from her fingertips like prizes pets. 

She stroked their hair, slid her hands over their jaws and down across their throats, even brushed her lips softly over theirs. She stripped down to her leggings and a thin, revealing tunic. She ran her hands up their thighs, sat in their laps.

Mostly they laughed together as she worked on them, although never at her. They seemed almost respectful of her, which she thought quite strange considering the circumstances. They mostly let her touch them without touching back. Despite that, she could see that she had an effect on them. 

It was an experiment to work on them at the same time. She thought they may play off each other in some way, perhaps compete for her attention or lull the other into enough comfort to offer some bit of truth. It was paying off, although not in the way she had expected.

She let her hands became bolder, began kneeling before them and whispering promises in their ears. She pressed close to them, letting her body speak for her. She would notice one of them swallowing hard or shifting uncomfortably, as though there were no longer enough room in their trews. 

When this happened, their eyes would dart to each other, their gazes becoming more weighted, more charged. It was intriguing. 

And arousing.

Over and over she asked, "Why are you here? Where are you going?" 

She pushed it further and further but to her secret delight, they told her very little. A few times they slipped just a tiny measure, let their guard down. It was enough to make her think that if she pushed harder she could get more. After all this foreplay she definitely wanted to push harder.

She had them stripped and chained up. Their arms were stretched above their heads and they were facing each other from either side of the low-lit room.

She began to work them over much more vigorously. She raked her fingernails over their bodies, licked and nipped at their flesh, teased and taunted them into lathered, writhing messes. Yet she could get nothing from them except the occasional allusion to a quest.

The problem was perhaps that they were neither carnally deprived enough nor did it seem that they were unfamiliar with thwarted hunger. Perhaps they had a relationship with each other that could only occasionally be indulged because they had to hide it? She did not know if dwarves had rules against the coupling of blood relations like humans did.

Perhaps they were simply masochists. Regardless, they were able to withstand her techniques, even seeming to somewhat enjoy the slow torment of them.

She hadn't expected to enjoy this so much herself. Dwarves were often a crude and ugly bunch. But the heirs of Durin were something else entirely. 

These two boys were well muscled, lean for dwarves, one of them even quite tall. They were beautiful, and they bucked in lovely ways under her attentions. They tasted wild and musky and thrilling.

She decided to push even harder.

She opened them with her fingers and stretched them with toys from her collection. She encircled their cocks with tight rings that kept them engorged even when she worked on the other or left the room. She brought them to the brink of orgasm with her hands and mouth again and again and left them there, not allowing them to find relief. She continued to ask them her questions over and over. 

They had incredible stamina. She had never questioned anyone this way for so long. Even other elves.

Of course a few times a day they were unchained, allowed to stretch their limbs, eat, refresh themselves. But they were watched at these times. Only the guards most loyal to her were allowed near them. They ensured that the dwarves did not touch themselves or each other.

Then she would return and do it all over again. And yet, despite what she was doing to them and that these two princes had most likely been taught to hate her kind, they laughed easily and submitted to her goodnaturedly. Although at times they gathered intensity in the throes of lust, they continued overall to be lighthearted through it all. 

Along with their beauty it was this lack of seriousness and decorum, so rare amongst elves, that most made her enjoy her time with them. She even learned their names. Fili and Kili. 

Perhaps it meant she did not push them hard enough. Although she suspected that she would never have gotten much more from these two no matter how hard she pushed. She used sex as a weapon, leverage under which most men would break. But not these ones. They bended.

Eventually she gave in and let them both find their release. She wasn't cruel and felt they'd had enough. She could see that they were tired and that they had begun to ache from the restraints and her relentlessness.

Fili finished in her hand as she nuzzled into his beard, whispered dirty things in his ear - how she would like to watch his brother defile his mouth, impale him on his cock and fuck him hard - and pinched one of his nipples between her fingertips. 

He convulsed with a climax that she had built him towards for so long that when it overcame him it looked nearly painful in its force. She let his seed splash onto the floor. 

He stared at his brother the whole time, crying out and straining against his chains as though it was torture to be so far away from Kili as he finished. She let him collapse into the slack of his chains and crossed the room. 

Kili still had one of her toys filling him. She kneeled in front of him, dragging her hands down over his chest and along the chiseled glory of his hipbones. She enjoyed the way it made him shudder. He watched as she reached back around behind him to grasp the base of the toy. Then he too looked at his brother as she began fucking him with it.

She pulled it part of the way out of him. She had oiled it well and it slid out easily. Then she slammed it back in and Kili twitched and moaned in response, his mouth going slack. 

She continued to fuck him while she took his cock into her own mouth. Between the work of her toy and that of her tongue it took very little time. He roared with the pleasure of it as she swallowed back his bittersalt spend and his cock throbbed against the roof of her mouth. She looked up through her eyelashes and could see that he too gazed longingly at his brother as his finish took him.

She walked into the center of the room, admiring her handiwork. Both princes hung heavily from their suspension, heaving for breath and sheened with sweat. They looked thoroughly and gorgeously debauched. 

They would not soon forget their time in the dungeons of the Woodland Realm. She sighed with satisfaction and took time to absorb the view of their wrecked faces and glistening bodies. 

There was definitely something more than brotherhood between these two. If she had time she might have explored that, see if they couldn't be persuaded to play with her more voluntarily. They obviously enjoyed women as well, despite that they mostly only had eyes for each other.

She would have liked to take them without the restraints...or maybe she'd bring the restraints along just for fun. She imagined Fili tied to a bed while Kili rode him and she pressed his beautiful golden face between her thighs and made him taste her. 

Or Fili fucking her, while his brother took him from behind at the same time, sandwiching him between them. She imagined what they could do to her with their pretty hands and mouths and cocks. She had heard much of dwarf passions, although they were mostly viewed as uncontrolled and base by her people. She would like to see and feel that passion unleashed entirely in these two.

But she had a job to do. She would take all this frustrated desire with her and use it on the boys' uncle, Thorin Oakenshield.

She was nearly sure that the dwarves were, as Thranduil suspected, headed to the Lonely Mountain. She just needed more concrete proof. What she had would not satisfy the Elvenking.

And she could use some satisfaction herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili and Kili have been returned to their original cells. Thorin has been brought to her in their place and shackled, sitting, on the stone bench that runs along one wall. 

When her guards leave, he sits, completely still, staring straight ahead at the floor. His long back and silver hair falls over his shoulders and his hands are restrained behind his back. He seems entirely unconcerned by her presence. 

She feels something warm bloom in her gut - some mixture of desire and anticipation. Like his nephews he is quite lovely, although in a more rugged, distinguished sort of way. He is broad and thick - very unelven. Power radiates off of him.

He looks up briefly when she enters the room and then lowers his gaze to the floor once more. His low rumbling voice is just slightly tinged with disdain as he says, "You will get nothing from me."

She does not wait or try any of the subtleties she first used on Fili and Kili. Instead she smiles and climbs onto his lap, straddling him. She leans down and says quietly into his ear, after flicking her tongue out to taste the shell of it and tugging lightly on the lobe with her teeth, "Regardless of whether you talk, I will enjoy trying to make you." 

At this he looks up quickly and searches her face, truly taking note of her for the first time. Her smile deepens. They always expect pain instead of pleasure. 

And it's true. She no longer truly cares whether he talks. She thinks it obvious where they are going and understands better now that this is merely a battle of wills between her father and Thorin. She will still play along to an extent, but mostly she has grown selfish and wants to indulge in her own game.

She continues to lick and suckle at his ear and along his jawline, whispering, "What would my father think, I wonder, if he knew I was here...." - and with that she grinds herself down into Thorin's lap - "...doing this?"

Thorin stays completely still and looks straight ahead, but she can feel him stirring. "Or about all the other things I plan to do to you tonight?" 

He shifts slightly in place and she knows she has him already. Alluding to revenge on Thranduil has heated Thorin's blood just enough to make him vulnerable. She can tell by the look on his face that he knows it.

She pulls away for a moment. "Of course, if you'd like me to leave you in peace, you can always tell me why you're here and where you're going...although that wouldn't be much fun." 

She waits for a response but Thorin is still, his face schooled into blankness once more. She purrs into his ear, "Very well then. Let's get started, shall we?"

She reaches down between both of their thighs and into the waistband of his trews. His cock is hard and hot in her hand as she pulls it out into the air. He has more weight and girth than his nephews. She cannot wait to stretch herself around it.

She fondles him for a few moments before climbing off him. Kneeling in front of him, she takes a long look at his cock, which is heavily veined and as proud and regal as the rest of him. Then she licks it from base to tip. 

She takes the head of it against her lips and then slowly opens them to engulf him. He slides in all the way until he hits the back of her throat, just at the point before she feels the need to gag. She closes her mouth over him to create pressure and begins sucking along his length, letting her head rise and fall. 

She services him hard and fast, twisting her mouth around his cock and building the tension in him until she can feel his orgasm drawing near. Then she lets him fall from her mouth, rocking back in her haunches so that he can see how her lips are swollen and eyes wild.

She stands again, stripping out of her leggings and he watches, breathing hard now. She takes her time, letting his arousal fade just the smallest measure because the whole point is to prolong this, to torment him with short pulses of sensation.

She sits astride him again and taking his cock in her hand, places it flush against herself and rocks it into her wetness. She feels him tense and rotates her hips to make the tip of him slide in and out of her, teasing him with her warmth.

When she feels him begin to hold his breath, she lowers herself onto him quickly. The breath bursts out of him in a hard exhale and a small noise surfaces before he can hold it back. 

Then she rides him in earnest, hands clutching his wide, well-muscled shoulders. It feels so good, how he splits her open, how deeply he penetrates her. She loses herself in it until she feels him tense again. Then she pulls away quickly before he can climax.

Over and over she takes him to the brink and then pulls herself away, squeezing the base of his cock to deny him release when he comes too close. Then she paces around the room for a bit, stretching out her body in what she knows are appealing ways. As soon as she sees his erection begin to flag, she is on him again, her mouth and then her pussy and then her mouth again.

This goes on for some time until Thorin, even in all his self-control, is gritting his teeth. His eyes are closed and he is breathing hard. At one point while she is fucking him he is wracked with hard shudders, and she stops for a moment, waiting to see how close he is. 

After a moment he opens his vivid blue-green eyes and looks at her with a piercing intensity. "You could do this for days, and I would not break," he says, his voice rough and low.

She knows that it is true. It turns out that dwarves are made of sterner stuff than elves and men. She nods, giving him a grin that she hopes is enticing. "Do you want me to stop?"

She holds her breath, willing him to say no. He doesn't. Instead his gaze gathers even more heat and his tone is full of dark promise when he commands her, "Free me."

They stare at each other for a few long moments. He is still inside her and rolls his hips, making her gasp as his cock hits her cervix and a jolt of pleasure flashes through her. Then he waits.

She takes a few deep breaths and then makes a decision. She stands, pulling off of him, still watching his face. He looks back at her with a focus that makes something hot and tight gather at the base of her spine. 

She knows she shouldn't. Not because she thinks that he will give her what she seeks if she continues or even that he will attack her if she sets him free. Simply because it means she is surrendering instead of him. It seems like an admission of failure much stronger than simply not getting the information her father asked for.

But it is what she wants. Badly.

She strides across the room to where her keys hang on a small hook on the wall. She picks them up and carries them back to him. 

As an afterthought, she removes the key to the cell and tosses it out past the bars so that he cannot free himself if he were to overpower her. One of her guards is stationed nearby enough that if she shouts or bangs on the bars they will come to free her.

She leans over and reaches around to undo the shackles that bind him to the bench and as she does so, he moves unexpectedly fast to capture her in a kiss. Kissing on the mouth is against the rules of her game, but it takes her by surprise and feels so good - his tongue slipping into her mouth, his lips warm and firm - that she does not think to stop it. Instead, she sinks into it and her body sways towards him, forgetting its purpose.

When she pulls away for breath, her fingertips go to her lips of their own accord and stay there until she gets ahold of herself and closes off this new wanting he has awakened in her. He is watching, eyes still intent on her face. 

Somehow the power has shifted here. She's not sure she likes it, but she's not sure she doesn't either.

She reaches down to unlock him from his chains. The shackles around his wrists fall open and he draws his arms around to his front, massaging each wrist in turn.

She steps back warily but he remains seated. His cock is still hard, beaded with moisture at the tip. He sees her looking at it and smiles, just the barest curl of his lips. It's unbearably sexy. "Come here, Legolas," he says, his voice deep and hungry.

She cannot help but obey. She takes one step toward him and then another. As soon as she gets close enough, his hands dart out and grip her around the back of her thighs. He pulls one of her legs and then the other over top of him so that she is straddling him again.

One of his arms snakes around her lower back and he pulls her against him as his other hand grasps his cock and feeds it into her. He enters her in one long thrust, and as she cries out he stretches up to kiss her again.This kiss is an urgent bruising thing, his tongue sweeping away any last resistance she might have been harboring.

Both of his arms are around her now and he is flexing his hips up into her as he pulls her down so that she is impaled on his every stroke. He tips her so that her torso falls back but her pelvis arches forward. Her clit rubs against him every time his cock, thick and pulsing, penetrates her pussy. 

He has rucked up her tunic. His hand, calloused and warm, is on one of her breasts and his mouth, hot and wet, is on the other. As he draws on it, she can feel it from her nipple right to her groin, like a burning thread blazing through the core of her.

She is moving against him. They are moving together, against each other. He is growling, and it vibrates up from deep in his throat. His mouth is on her collarbones, his teeth grazing her skin. She is crying out, slamming herself down on the length of him as he strains up into her, relishing the slight shading of pain that makes the pleasure even brighter.

She feels herself filling with something as fierce as fire but with the weight and density of water. It spreads through her slowly and then keeps going until it seems somehow bigger than her body, like something she is being carried on, buoyant and cresting. 

There are a thousand points of light in her that are blossoming into a thousand more, like sunlight reflected on the surface of a lake. She is shedding her skin and becoming light so pure it obliterates everything but itself. Wave after wave of light pummels her and she is shattered again and again on its blinding edge.

She remembers Fili and Kili, how intense their orgasms were after so much denial, and she knows the same thing is happening to her. Thorin seems to sense it and fucks her harder, his arms around her back.

It lasts for what seems like forever. Somewhere in the middle of it Thorin finds his climax too, his hands now gripping her hips so hard she knows that he is leaving marks. The sounds he makes as he comes are so beautifully primal they make her wish she had brought him to completion multiple times rather than thwarting him.

When they finish, they both slump against each other panting. After a few long moments, she begins to laugh. "Well," she says. "That is not quite what I expected to happen."

His mouth quirks in a smile. "Nor I."

"I will tell my father you are too strong to break. It will drive him mad, but I do not think he will send anyone else to question you. I think we all know where you are going anyhow. How long you remain here on your way depends on your stubbornness."

Thorin ducks his head in what seems like an acknowledgment of what she has said, but she also senses that he will not budge. She shifts so that he withdraws from her and begins to stand. 

"Thinking on it, if you are staying awhile anyways, perhaps I will tell him that I am close to a breakthrough and visit you again."

He does not encourage her but neither does he say not to. Not that he has much choice. But she would want him unshackled and willing next time.

He just looks at her again, watching while she dresses. He tucks himself back into his trousers and then she calls for the guard. "Goodbye Thorin."

He stays seated where he is. "Goodbye Legolas." 

Her body and spirit feel expansive and filled with a glow of satisfaction no answers to her questions could have provided. The door clanks open and she walks through it with one more backward glance, her legs trembling but her stride long and sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit. 
> 
> Comments very welcome and much appreciated.


End file.
